Honghuo
Honhuo taikei |Debut= Game: Strider 2 |Voice Actors= |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Bald |Eye Color= Unknown |Nationality= Chinese |Affiliation= Chinese Mafia |Weapon= Several built-in weapons in his body |Fighting Style= |Enemy Type= Cyborg |Hit Points= 14 HP - 26 HP |Score= 5000 PTS }} Elder Brother Honghuo ( hónghuǒ dàxiōng), known in-game simply as the Terrorist, is an enemy character from Strider 2, the end boss in the first scene and second mid-boss overall of Stage 1, Neo Hong Kong City. Honghuo (lit. Red Fire) is a senior member or "Aniki" ( , big brother) within the ranks of the Chinese MafiaCapcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 6. He's a cyborg with 80% of his body turned into a powerful machine, and fights with different weapons that have been built as part of his body, including firearms and missiles. Honghuo appears to be mute since he's never heard speaking a single word, not even grunting when receiving damage. He appears to be deeply devoted to the mafia, and it's said that he has the "heart of a follower" inside his black-lustered body. Story Strider 2 Honghuo takes part of the terrorist strike on the city of Neo Hong Kong, an act possibly coordinated by Light Sword Cypher. He's seen spearheading the assault in the forgotten underground slums of the city. Leading a team of the mafia's Tianhou Troops and a variety of machines, they spread destruction in the area, leaving behind ruined streets. As a result of this actions, however, Hiryu is drawn out of the darkness with plans of stopping them while wondering if that man is pulling the strings.Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 1 Briefing Hiryu comes face-to-face with Honghuo after jumping over a large chasm, standing in front of a burning car. Without saying any word, Honghuo fights Hiryu alongside an army of Goblins, but he's quickly outmatched. He finally collapses as his cyborg body breaks and is engulfed in explosions. Abilities Honghuo is a literal war machine, having been called a "walking powder keg" due to the artillery that's build as part of his body. Both his arms have been converted into weapons: his right arm is a giant edged axe-like blade and his left arm is a machine gun. His round belly also hides a four-pod missile launcher. His strength is countered, however, by his very limited agility. Honghuo moves very slowly, each of his attacks taking enough time to make them easily avoidable; and he doesn't even try to move from his initial position, making him a sitting duck. He does, however, block ocassionally to prevent damage by raising a small forcefield. His other major drawback is his extremely low stamina, unable to sustain much damage before being defeated. Attacks * Axe Hand: Honghuo raises his bladed arm over his head, then swings it down with force. A close-quarter attack only done if Hiryu is next to him. * Machine Gun: Honghuo reveals his left arm from under his long sleeves, a built-in machine gun. He then shoots a barrage of bullets at Hiryu. The attack is aimed in a straight trajectory, easily avoidable by ducking, and up at a 45° angle if Hiryu jumps. * Missile Strike: Honghuo uncovers the missile pods in his belly, and shoots four missiles at Hiryu. The missiles move slowly and can be destroyed with one hit. * Forcefield: His only defensive technique. Honghuo raises his two arms up in front of him, creating a small forcefield that prevents any damage to himself. Gallery Str2 terrorist art.png|Official art Str2_terrorist_concept.png|Concept art References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses